


Three Isn't Always a Crowd

by stuphanie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, just guys being dudes, what's better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz joins in the fun. Absolute shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Isn't Always a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> kind of branches off from my clearjaku fic on the basis that clear and koujaku are already together   
> room for potential polyamory??

Clear sat with his back against Koujaku’s chest, Koujaku’s face against the other’s soft hair and breathing in his scent. Every so often, they would exchange a small peck, before turning back to the TV. A loud sigh beside them caught their attention.

“You two are so gross,” said Noiz pointedly, rolling his eyes.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Koujaku shot at him with a playfully raised eyebrow.

The blond snorted. “Don’t be stupid.”

Clear turned round and hushed them both, indicating to the television. “This is the best part!”

Koujaku smirked and resumed watching the screen. It couldn’t be more obvious that Noiz was bored; he’d begrudgingly agreed to hang out – or rather, forced to by Clear. The look on the blond’s face when Clear suggested they watch a film had been priceless. Noiz had thought of making up some excuse and escaping as quickly as possible, but he couldn’t bear the look of disappointment on Clear’s face if he did. Admittedly, the android could be rather overbearing, but Noiz had to admit that it was somewhat refreshing to be around someone who enjoyed life as much as Clear did. In small doses.

Yet now, when Noiz glanced over at the other two occasionally, something hot boiled in the pit of his stomach. Could he actually be jealous? Clear and Koujaku had been together for some time now; their relationship was to be admired, what with the way they looked at each other, the way they kissed that only promised more later…

Noiz swallowed hard. No, he couldn’t think about them like that. Even though he didn’t loathe Koujaku as much anymore, it was difficult to think of him in that way – and yet, the mere thought of getting Koujaku riled, to be slammed against the wall like he’d done in the past, with Clear littering his neck with kisses… It was a tantalizing thought.

“You are jealous,” said Koujaku suddenly, breaking through Noiz’s thoughts.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring for the past five minutes,” Koujaku told him with a sanctimonious smirk.

“So?” the other snapped, the apples of his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at being caught looking.

“And you’re blushing,” stated the hairdresser.

Noiz turned away, clenching his fists convulsively to try and rid himself of the urge to wrap his hands around Koujaku’s neck. Apparently, his silence said more than he ever could.

“What is it you want, Noiz?” murmured Koujaku, leaning over to him. Clear glanced behind him and curiously watched the exchange.

The blond remained silent. A muscle twitched in his jaw.

“Do you want to watch?” asked Koujaku, his voice almost a whisper.

Noiz’s eyes flickered to him before shifting his gaze again. Even so, he couldn’t ignore it when Koujaku lifted Clear’s chin and proceeded to kiss him heavily on the mouth, both of their tongues visibly entwining. Noiz felt his crotch twitch unconsciously when Clear uttered a low moan. When they broke apart, saliva dripped down Clear’s chin. He looked so beautiful, gazing at Koujaku with crystalline pink eyes, his lips swollen from the intense kiss.

Koujaku raised his eyebrows at Noiz, who’d turned away pointedly.

“You’re gross,” he said, but without any real conviction.

Koujaku could sense his walls weakening, for he leant over and kissed the blond roughly on the mouth, biting his bottom lip harshly that sent shockwaves rippling throughout Noiz’s body. Koujaku smirked, pulling away, and moved to Noiz’s ear to nibble on the lobe.

“You can still back out, if you want to,” Koujaku whispered.

When Noiz didn’t reply, Koujaku bit on the lobe hard enough to elicit a gasp.

“N-no.”

“Good.”

Koujaku shifted from behind Clear to stand, then pulling his white-haired boyfriend to his feet. With a knowing look, the two left the room, their footsteps echoing on the stairwell.

Noiz remained where he was. He was of two minds. He could follow them, to their room, or he could leave now and not regret anything.

But he already knew which he was going to do.

Noiz entered the master bedroom somewhat hesitantly, and was met with the scene of the other two kissing lightly, with Koujaku’s fingers deftly making quick work of Clear’s shirt. He ran his hands down his chest and the android gasped.

“Koujaku-san,” he whispered, slipping the other’s kimono from his shoulders and allowing it to pool to the floor. Noiz swallowed hard at the sight of Koujaku’s erection tenting his underwear.

Koujaku moved away from Clear and began pulling several items out of the bedside cabinet. Noiz craned his head to look but his vision was soon blocked by Clear. Wordlessly, the android bowed his head to kiss Noiz softly on the mouth. Even though he couldn’t feel it too well, the blond appreciated Clear’s gentle touch and the way he tentatively poked his tongue around his mouth. Hesitantly, Noiz reached out to the pale chest before him, relishing the way Clear’s breath hitched at the contact. Evidently, this was a sensitive area.

Clear began to undress Noiz, the clothes falling to the floor, forgotten. Noiz helped the other with his belt buckle and his trousers fell with a heavy clink. He was momentarily stymied to be half naked but Clear began kissing him with more fervour, now nibbling on his lower lip and Clear’s hands bracing his back. Footsteps sounded and Koujaku moved behind Clear, stroking the android’s chest and planting gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder. Clear, sandwiched between the two, gyrated his hips, causing friction against his own length as well as Koujaku’s. Despite being only half-hard, Noiz enjoyed the attention immensely. He felt a tugging on his hand and seemed to follow Clear to the bed of his own accord.

Koujaku situated himself behind Noiz whilst the other two continued kissing, reaching around to grab his length. He hummed against Noiz’s shoulder.

“Is this not doing anything for you?” murmured the hairdresser, massaging the blond’s cock in an attempt to coax it to full hardness.

Noiz hesitated. It wasn’t worth telling them about his condition. “I just like it... rougher,” he said finally.

“Like this?”

Koujaku squeezed hard enough for Noiz for him to feel something. Noiz broke away from Clear’s mouth with a pop, gasping as his cock reached full hardness.

“I think Noiz-san likes that,” said Clear, smiling at Koujaku.

“You’re not bad at this, old man,” Noiz muttered through clenched teeth.

Koujaku chuckled against the blond’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know.”

Clear trailed his mouth across Noiz’s jaw, nipping the skin, then travelling down his throat, his kissing becoming sloppier until he reached the other’s sternum. He paused momentarily before moving across to one of Noiz’s nipples, sucking and biting until it became erect, grinding it softly between his teeth. A gasp hitched in Noiz’s throat, and Clear looked up at him.

“Is this okay, Noiz-san?”

“Y-yes.” 

Truly, Noiz was liking all the attention that was being lavished on him. Usually, he was irritated when foreplay was too slow, but he actually enjoyed the way Clear slowly sucked each nipple and how Koujaku steadily pumped at his cock through his underwear. The contrast in how each of them kissed was pleasurable, too; Koujaku was rough and fiery, whereas Clear was gentler and more reserved, focusing more on technique. Deciding it was time he took his own initiative, Noiz reached out to the tent in Clear’s boxers, hesitantly rubbing along the material with the flat of his palm. He had no idea what he was doing for the most part, the only cock having touched being his own, but Clear shivered pleasurably at the contact. He grew beneath Noiz’s hand, his dick reaching a remarkable length and girth. It was then that Noiz couldn’t wait to feel something inside him – but was unfamiliar with protocol of threesomes.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he spoke. “How is this going to work, exactly?”

Koujaku and Clear exchanged a look over Noiz’s shoulder. As if under some mutual unspoken agreement, the other two removed themselves from Noiz.

“How would you like it to work?”

Noiz hesitated. Was it truly up to him? He stalled, unable to answer; he was an outsider in this relationship and, even though Koujaku was apparently giving him permission to call the shots, he found that he couldn’t.

“However you want it to.”

Smiling, Koujaku pushed him down onto the bed. He promptly removed Noiz’s underwear and then his own, humming in approval as he traced a finger across Noiz’s dick piercings. Clear appeared at Noiz’s side and was about to kiss him once again before the blond stopped him. Noiz looked briefly at Clear’s uncovered length and then back into amaranth pink eyes. 

“What is it, Noiz-san?”

“Can – can you straddle my chest?”

If Clear was confused by this request, he didn’t show it. Obediently, he did as requested, sitting close to Noiz’s face so that the head of his cock bumped him on the chin. Noiz lifted his head slightly, flicking out his tongue experimentally, tasting the small bead of precum that had oozed from the tip.

“Ah –!” Clear gasped, pushing his hips forward instinctively, and crying out when Noiz made contact again.

Noiz could feel Koujaku moving about below him; looking around Clear’s body, he could see that the hairdresser was attempting to suck him off.

“Bite it,” Noiz said quietly.

Koujaku jerked his head up as if he’d misheard him. “What? Really?”

“Yeah.”

His brow furrowed in confusion, Koujaku elected not to answer. Instead, he did as Noiz said, grazing his teeth along the length of the cock before him so that he snagged the piercings every so often.

“Fuck,” Noiz hissed, his eyes closing momentarily in pleasure. Opening them again, he began to work on Clear, who’d been waiting patiently before him. Clear filled his mouth easily, forcing his jaw to open widely to accommodate the vast amount of girth.

“Th-that feels good, Noiz-san,” breathed Clear from above.

“Good – ah!” Noiz broke off as he felt something push into his entrance. It didn’t particularly hurt, but the pressure surprised him. Koujaku’s digit slid in easily; shortly after, a second finger joined the first, scissoring him open. The hairdresser continued to gently scrape Noiz’s cock with his teeth, softly pulling at the piercings occasionally. Noiz’s hips jerked and he pushed back on the other’s fingers, eager to feel more. Koujaku chuckled and vibrations ran up the underside of Noiz’s cock.

“Are you ready, Noiz?” he asked.

“Fuck – yes,” snapped Noiz, continuing to lick up Clear’s length. To his surprise, however, Clear slowly moved off him and grabbed the vial of lube from the bedside table. Noiz watched as he handed it to Koujaku, the hairdresser planting a wet kiss on the android’s mouth in some display of gratification. Now, Koujaku had an unimpeded view of Noiz’s face. He slicked his cock with lube, then handing the vial to Clear.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Koujaku.

“Yeah, how many times are you gonna ask old man?” retorted the blond.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking, Koujaku lifted Noiz’s legs and slung them over his shoulders, then bending down so their noses nearly touched. Koujaku nibbled Noiz’s lower lip as he pushed the head of his cock into the other’s entrance. Noiz gasped sharply at the sudden pressure.

“Does it hurt?”

“No – keep going.”

Koujaku gradually pushed in until he was up to the hilt. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding, and smiled at the erotic expression on Noiz’s face.

“What?”

“Nothing – you just look hot like that.”

Noiz blushed a delicate shade of pink. “Shut up and fuck me, old man.”

Koujaku chuckled but promptly choked back a gasp as Clear probed at his own entrance. The feeling of Clear’s digits curling inside him and the delicious way Noiz’s walls clung onto his length was intoxicating.

“Holy shit,” the hairdresser hissed. His brow furrowed as if the sensations were too much.

“Hey.” Noiz tilted up Koujaku’s chin with his finger. Once their eyes met, he pushed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, their tongues swiping over each other and teeth clicking in their eagerness. Koujaku kissed and sucked at Noiz’s neck; he bit into the flesh to muffle a moan as Clear pushed into him. Koujaku moved back against his boyfriend, then forwards again to enter Noiz, trying to acclimate to Clear’s length and girth. Despite them having done this several times before, it still took a lot of getting used to.

“Harder,” Noiz murmured.

“Harder, what?” asked Koujaku, looking up at the other through hooded eyes.

“Bite me and fuck me harder.”

Koujaku raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Please,” added Noiz hastily, his cheeks growing hot.

“Good boy,” Koujaku murmured, and Noiz’s cock twitched. 

Slowly, Koujaku pulled out and pushed in again. Clear moved with his own steady movements, until the two were swaying in time with each other.

“Koujaku-san,” murmured Clear, leaning down to ghost kisses over his boyfriend’s ear. “You feel so good.”

Koujaku reached behind him to pull the android closer, turning his head to kiss him clumsily on the mouth. The kiss was mostly tongues and when Clear pulled away, saliva dripped down his chin once again.

“You look beautiful, Clear,” said Koujaku quietly. He was visited by the overwhelming urge to cum on his boyfriend’s face, to see the white liquid swathe his mouth and chin – but that fantasy would have to wait until later. Koujaku turned back to Noiz and descended upon the blond’s neck, sucking and biting harshly at the unmarked skin. Noiz arched into the touch; he wanted to be marked, to be bruised, so he could look in the mirror later and be reminded of this encounter.

Koujaku cried out as Clear thrust harshly into him once, and Koujaku was reminded to pick up his own pace. Coupled with the pressure hitting that sensitive spot in his ass and the way Clear and Koujaku moaned in sync with each other, Noiz knew that he wasn’t going to last long. He brought down a hand to his cock, digging his nails into the underside and groaning at the sensation. He rested his other hand on Koujaku’s hip – a reminder for him to continue his rough pace.

“I’m – I’m gonna – soon –” Noiz gasped, so overcome with pleasure that he’d been rendered unable to speak a coherent sentence.

Koujaku bit especially hard into his collarbone before whispering in his ear. “Come for me.”

With a violent thrust, Noiz groaned as he spilled himself over his hand and onto his stomach. His ass muscles clenched around Koujaku’s thick cock and the hairdresser felt himself near his own climax.

“C-Clear,” Koujaku gasped desperately, bucked his hips back. “Harder, please.”

Clear planted a kiss on Koujaku’s neck, before pulling his boyfriend back by his shoulders so that Clear’s cock hit irresistibly at the other’s prostate. A surprisingly short time later, Koujaku’s dick gave several short, desperate bursts, shooting hot cum inside Noiz’s ass. The blond could feel the other’s cock twitch and the sensation of warmth entering him and was sure that if he had held on, then that would have made him come alone.

“Koujaku-san,” cried Clear, raking his nails harshly down the other’s back. Koujaku winced but relished the stinging pain as Clear finally came too. He was usually quiet when he climaxed but this time he moaned aloud, clamping his teeth on his bottom lip to stifle the moan as he rode out his orgasm as long as he could.

All three of them panting heavily, they remained still, chests heaving until Clear and Koujaku shared a gentle, post-coital kiss. Clear pulled out and the hairdresser followed, then reaching over to the bedside table and almost lovingly wiping the mess of semen off of Noiz’s stomach. While the other two men shared doe-eyed glances, Noiz hastily grabbed at his fallen clothes before pulling them on in order to retain some semblance of decency.

“Are you leaving already, Noiz-san?”

Clear’s question came as a surprise, and his brow was drawn together in confusion. The blond merely shrugged awkwardly. He didn’t want to trespass any more than he had done – evidently, Clear didn’t think that this was the case.

“We still have another film to watch,” the white-haired angel smiled. “Please stay and join us.”

Noiz exchanged a quick look with Koujaku. The hairdresser appeared completely indifferent to this, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, ‘If you want’. Looking back to Clear, Noiz’s stomach clenched. That was the thing with Clear; it was difficult to refuse him, especially when he gazed at Noiz imploringly with those pretty pink eyes.

The blond gave a noncommittal grunt. “Yeah, alright then.”

He dithered for a moment as Clear pulled on his nightwear before tossing some clothes to Koujaku. Noiz made to leave first but found his progress impeded by a hand on his wrist.

“What –”

He was soon interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. Fierce and unforgiving he realised it wasn’t Clear. Koujaku smirked when they broke apart and, without saying word, brushed past Noiz with Clear in tow, the pair of them holding hands as they descended the stairs.

The blond smiled. Something told him that this wouldn’t be the last time they got together in this way.


End file.
